Lost and Found
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: In which Canada finds a lost Prussia in a place called Ikebukuro under the name Izaya Orihara. And no matter what, Matthew will stay by Gilbert's side, Hetalia/Durarara! Prussia/Orihara Izaya x Canada


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

_Prussia(Orihara Izaya) x Canada_

Takes place during ep. 2 of Durarara

* * *

"When Japan told me that you were here, posing under the name Izaya Orihara," A quiet and seemingly passive voice said from the shadows, yet the dark figure standing on the edge of a high building did not seem to be startled in the very least, "I couldn't really believe him at first."

Red eyes glinted in the moonlight and he turned around to finally glance at the person who had stepped from the shadows, "It figures that Japan would give me away," Izaya rolled his eyes, though he didn't look too disappointed or angry, "I guess that we nations can't ever really get away from each other."

Blond brows furrowed over indigo eyes, "You've been missing for a few years," Canada said, spotting how Prussia must have dyed his hair black to blend in his surroundings, "You may not exactly be your own nation anymore, but I don't think you–"

Prussia quickly interrupted, "But you came all the way out here," With skill only acquired over time, he was in front of the blond nation before he could finish, "All the way to Ikebukuro... all the way to Japan," Canada didn't visibly react when a hand lightly caressed his face, "To search for _me_, haven't you, Birdie? Just for me."

Canada's eyes grew a little darker in colour, "I would do the same for Alfred," He responded passively, "Maybe go even farther for him. But you are–_were_ important to me and you fled anyway." He said with a hint of bitterness.

"It was boring," Prussia huffed, "Just sitting in West's basement day after day," He rolled his eyes, "Sorry, there, Biridie – but I don't think you could really understand it. You are still a _real_ country the last I heard."

"And _this_ is your new form of amusement?" Canada frowned, eyes seemingly bleeding a deep violet that had Prussia unconsciously flinching from the horrible memories of the World Wars, "You were actually baiting that poor girl to jump – to commit suicide!"

"What can I say?" Prussia flipped out his arms and shrugged, "I love humans!" It was an answer that seemed to completely baffle Canada, "I just really wanted to see their reactions to different scenarios!"

"That doesn't make sense," Canada said dryly, "And I don't want to know what else you have done in Ikebukuro, especially with that Shizuo I've been hearing about."

"So, then – Birdie, what did you come here for?" Prussia looked curiously back, "Jealous about Shizu-chan?" He snickered as Canada's pale face turned a bit red from both anger and embarrassment, "You don't need to worry about him because I just hate his guts!"

"Germany is worried about you," Canada said quietly, "And so am I," He glanced up with a slightly pleading look, "Even Austria and Hungary."

Prussia frowned, turning his back on the Canadian, "And I'm not done here yet," He simply said, _'And done seeing you all happy-happy with your idiot of a brother either.'_

Prussia tensed when he felt arms wrap from behind him in an embrace that was loose enough so he could escape if he wished it, "I want you back," Canada murmured, "Back into my house saying lewd remarks about my pancakes. I'll even kick out Alfred if he randomly shows up."

"You're not really with him, are you?" Prussia asked and Canada shook his head so fast it looked like he was going to get whiplash, "Guess I got a little too jealous for nothing," He snickered, and looked to the lights of the city, "But I still ain't leaving here – not yet. It's way too fun to leave now when things are just getting started."

"Then I'll stay here for a few weeks with you," Canada said, releasing Prussia from his embrace, "I'm sure Boss Harper won't mind me doing so."

Canada smiled softly and Prussia smirked and both of their unsaid apologies were instantly forgiven. That is, until Canada broke the silence with a question that dumbfounded him.

"So, what exactly do I call you now? Prussia? Gilbert? Or Izaya?"

"...Whatever the hell you want, Birdie."


End file.
